


Trouble

by toomuchsky



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchsky/pseuds/toomuchsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto knew Haru was trouble when he walked in. He just didn't know how much trouble that would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I am drunk so pls ignore the summary the actual story is well sort of good i guess idk bro.

Mako isn’t exactly sure when he fell in love with Haru.

Their mothers had always been friends, and so he and Haru had grown up together. He hadn’t liked Haru very much at the beginning; he always seemed so aloof and distant and cold, always brushing off Mako’s attempts at friendship.

But when Mako caught him crying over a dead bird on the street one day, he couldn’t help but cry with him. Later that night their mothers found them huddled together on the couch under a blanket, fast asleep and curled around each other.

It was then that Mako knew that Haru would be someone special to him, but it wasn’t until Mako saw Haru swim that he realized how special of a person Haru was.

He was like a fish in the water; a child prodigy. Once he had discovered it, there was nothing anyone could do to get him out. He loved the water as if it were an extension of himself, more than anything, or anyone, else.

Looking back now, that was probably when he should have known he was in trouble.

Swimming always came first to Haru. He was the reason Mako had joined the swim club in the first place. Part of it was because it was so important to Haru that Mako wanted to know what it was like; the other part was a secret desire harbored within him that wanted to get so good at swimming that Haru would have to take notice of him.

But no matter how good Mako got, Haru’s gaze would always have that faraway look in his eyes and Mako would pretend he didn’t know who he was thinking of.

Haru gave Mako his first kiss in middle school, on the roof while they were eating lunch, and went right back to eating lunch afterward as Mako sputtered and struggled to remember how to breathe.

He would come over to play video games and eat popsicles and then would get down on his knees, the heat of his mouth and the cold of the popsicle that he had just been chewing juxtaposing in that perfect way until he came.

Haru would always get up and continue on as if nothing had happened, leaving Mako flushed and unsure whether to reciprocate or say anything or even acknowledge what had just happened.

He never did.

He always managed to fool himself that at least in those moments, it was Mako that Haru wanted – that it wasn’t someone else that Haru was thinking about.

The night after Rin comes back, Haru shows up at his window and without words, shoves Mako on the bed and starts stripping.

“H-Haru?” Mako breathes, afraid to make a noise, afraid to shatter whatever this was by saying anything.

Haru doesn’t say anything, just starts tugging at Mako’s clothes. Mako complies, and soon they’re both naked, staring at each other. Mako’s still afraid to move, to speak, to _breathe_ lest Haru decides this isn’t a good idea – _this isn’t a good idea this isn’t a good idea you know goddamn well this isn’t a good idea_ – so when Haru makes the first move, he all but melts into his touch.

He wraps his hand around Mako’s cock and tugs once, twice. Mako’s head falls back and thunks against the wall as his eyes shutter closed. _Don’t think about it don’t think about it._

Haru continues to stroke his dick lightly, fingers playing up and down the shaft.

Eventually Mako reaches out toward Haru’s half hard cock. “Sh-should I -- ?”

Haru grabs his wrist to stop him and pins it above Mako’s head on the wall. Mako takes that to mean a no and doesn’t move it even when Haru lets go so he can bend and wrap his mouth around Mako’s dick.

He can’t control his moans this time – _oh fuck what was his tongue even doing_

“Shit – Haru – I’m gonna – _fuck_.”

Haru doesn’t move, just keeps running his tongue along his dick in that _goddamn way_.

Mako can’t hold it back any longer and comes with a muffled cry, thrusting into Haru’s mouth before he can help himself.

Haru just takes it, though, swallowing everything but a small trickle that leaks out from between his lips.

With a shaking hand, Mako reaches up to wipe away the come left on his face, then cups his check as he leans down to kiss him.

Haru pulls back at the last second.

Mako freezes.

That’s when he notices the bite marks on Haru’s neck and chest – recent ones. _Oh._

Haru gets off the bed and puts his clothes back on before going back out of the window, not once even looking back at Mako.

Mako can’t help but laugh as he puts his face in his hands. He’s in so much trouble.


End file.
